Strange Fate my version
by Mon Chardonneret
Summary: 17 year old ex-twilight witch; Samantha Hanvita finds out that the soulmate bond can be anything but romantic, but is her best friend Melena a wildpower? Or is it someone closer… If you like it review and i'll continue it
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Strange Fate

TITLE: Strange Fate

SPOILERS: NW

DISCLAIMERS: NW, all characters and concepts from the Nightworld belong to LJS, and Buffy references belong to Joss Whedon, all those you don't recognise though, are mine.

SUMMARY: 17 year old ex-twilight witch; Samantha Hanvita finds out that the soulmate bond can be anything but romantic, but is her best friend Melena a wildpower? Or is it someone closer…

COMMENTS: Sorry, this won't be as good as LJS's but I need to get it out of my system, so just bare with me and don't judge me too harshly pleeze! '

NOTE: _Anything written in Italics is mind-speak_.

_One from the land of kings long forgotten;_

_One from the hearth which still holds the spark;_

_One from the Day World where two eyes are watching;_

_One from the twilight to be one with the dark._

Samantha Hanvita lay back against her fluffy purple beanbag, sighing contently, and watched the sunlight fade through the lounge room window. Her parents were out, and she had finished all homework, finally she could relax. Turning the TV on she flicked past all the scattered reports of animal attacks and natural disasters, humans would think that the world was going crazy, but she knew better; it was only the chaos before the end, the end of the world. She had changed from Circle Twilight to Daybreak at the end of last year and had gladly sat in the background watching as they fought to find the wildpowers before the Nightworld could, but they still only had three and time was running out.

Sam herself had met two of the wildpowers; Jez and Illiana, she had yet to even see Delos but Daybreak was careful to keep them apart and hidden to protect them, only Lord Thierry, Lady Hannah and the wildpowers themselves knew where all three were. Sam had thought Illiana overly good but had no personality and Jez, well she was nice enough but when her soulmate Morgead was around she was either fighting or kissing him which made it hard to talk to her.

Sam gave up on TV and instead threw on a DVD, 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer', not very accurate but always good for a laugh, and at least the vampire Spike was cute. Leaning back she sipped her Coke and pushed all thoughts of wildpowers, the Nightworld and Circle Daybreak out of her mind, TV was good for that.

"SAMANTHA?! Let us in, we forgot our keys…! SAM?!"

Sam woke uncomfortably sprawled in her beanbag, the main menu of the DVD flashing on the TV screen. The shouts came again followed by loud thumping and she pulled herself up drowsily and opened the front door. Her parents brushed past her admonishing her for making them wait and for falling asleep in the lounge again. Ignoring them and noticing the time she stumbled tiredly up the stairs and collapsed on her bed, she was asleep almost instantly.

The next day her friend Melena called and they arranged to meet in the city for some serious shopping. Sam was also hoping to meet at least one hot guy there so wore a tight blue shirt announcing 'Pisces: Always Late, Who Cares' that showed off her flat stomach and black Delilah tattoo, a pair of stretch flare jeans, and knee high punk boots. As a finishing touch to her bad girl look, she wore a leather studded cuff, her sterling silver pentagram necklace and pulled her hair into a half-ponytail. When she was satisfied she hoped into her brand new black V8 Holden Monaro (a seventeenth birthday present this year) and drove into town.

Later as Melena was trying on a new outfit she had found, Sam sat surrounded by bags on the seat outside the change rooms. The whole morning had been spent walking around the mall and buying everything in every colour, and now she was exhausted. Closing her eyes and rubbing her neck she turned her head upwards relaxing while she could.

"How about this?" Melena twirled out of the change room and looked to Samantha for an honest opinion.

"It's great, now can we wrap it up and go already?"

"Spoil sport! I'll go and change, will you at least be a bit more happy when I come out." Melena said, she stuck her tongue out and marched back through the curtain. Sam closed her eyes and tried to think pleasantly but a voice cut through the peace, "Hi there."

Snapping her eyes open she turned to the source annoyed, only to see one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen standing over her.

"Can I sit here? I'm waiting for my little sister."

Sam hoped that her nod wasn't too enthusiastic or that there was anything in her teeth o that anything embarrassing would happen to her. He was dressed in black but didn't look remotely Goth. He had a black leather biker's jacket, tight black jeans and a black shirt with darker black Celtic designs on it. He had pale skin, reddish lips and black shoulder length hair and when he moved she could see that he had a bright red streak on the under side of his fringe. His eyes seemed to change colour as he sat down beside her, she noticed that his ear was pierced and in it was a black Iris stud.

"So who are you here with?" He was looking at her but seemed unaware that she was a witch, much less a Daybreaker, thank goodness.

"Umm, my friend Melena." She was saved from more conversation with this beautiful yet deadly boy as Melena came bursting out causing Sam to jump and the bags to go flying.

"You klutz Sam!" Sam made a mental note to kill Melena later for letting the boy know her name while she bent to pick up her bags.

"I'll help you." He said gathering up her bags for her.

"Well thankyou we've got to go now, bye." Sam wanted desperately to just leave; she had always been slightly freaked out by vampires, and now she was in Daybreak she was scared by the Nightwolder vampires even more.

"Well see you then, the name's Lucien Redfern." He was holding his hand out, it seemed churlish to refuse.

"Samantha Hanvita." She shook his hand and the world fell away.

Her mind was exploding with a white light, but the only thought she had was to escape; to ignore what she knew was the soulmate principle. He obviously knew it too because even as they were falling into each other, he was desperately trying to strike out at anything he could with his mind. _Go away you stupid witch. Daybreaker, I will kill you. we are not soulmates, there is no such thing._

_There is, but you're not mine. No way no how._

Even as they were denying it, they both knew that it was real and that they couldn't do anything about it.

_I hate you. you're spoiling this for me. This, finding your soulmate, it's supposed to be perfect, right, special. But this isn't, you can't be my eternal significant other, you're not, I wont believe it._

His mind was snapped away from hers. Melena was pulling her away from him; she had been in that sleaze bag's arms. Melena had become impatient and dragged her out of the shop.

"What just happened back there?" Melena had an aggravated edge to her voice; she always had been the drop dead gorgeous one.

"I can't be… I umm, don't know."

"Sam, you know you can't lie to me. What is it? He must have done something horrible to you for you to lie like that. Now come on, tell me." Melena sounded worried.

"No, he didn't do anything. Yet."

"Yet? Come on tell me."

"He's my soulmate."

For the first time in her life Melena was quiet.


	2. PETITION TO SAVE LEMONS

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret


	3. PETITION PART 2

Hey – Readers (No I'm not dead though not from Uni's lack of trying), earlier I posted a petition I had seen on several other stories. I want to reassure everyone that I have backed up all my stories and if they do block me here I have a mediaminer . org account under the same name and a ficwad account under ElricFanGirl which I will start posting under. I really don't want to leave fanfiction . net as the site is easy to use and attractively set out, the community is supportive and the review culture is stronger than other sites and archives. If you agree with the (what I've seen as) general consensus – being that they should have a rating (MA or X… etc) to cover lemons and other fics that aren't currently covered by their rules as of '02.

I suggest that everyone with an account and stories who support lemon writers; post the petition with their penname at the bottom, as a chapter in all their stories. I would go one further and suggest everyone who uses this site make an account (if you don't have one already) and post a story called

"(Your penname here) Supports all fanfiction"

into your favourite category - multiple categories if you can! - under the M rating!

As the only chapter simply write a message of support for lemon writers and any others who may find themselves shafted by the current ratings. Border your message with a spacer like so.

(Your Message Here)

As your summary for the story simply say : 'Save our stories, Save our site, Fanfiction writers unite!'

(Doctor Seuss or poet - I am not!)

Pass the message on – publish a story of support and together we can cover every fandom and show the moderators that lemons and other mature stories are supported by the users of this site and an increased or new rating is worthwhile!


End file.
